In some imaging devices, paper pushers have been incorporated into the paper path in order to help eject printed media from the imaging device and into an output tray. In prior devices, the paper pushers were formed of a hard plastic that occasionally broke when hit by other components of the imaging device. The paper pushers also broke at times when jammed print media was removed by a user such that the media caught onto the paper pusher and broke it while the user was pulling the media.
The present invention provides a new and useful flexible media pusher.